When a conventional nail gun is on the process of nailing, the nail chamber inside the magazine for gliding nails is rubbed against the nails frequently to cause abrasion on the inner of the nail chamber, and the nails are easy to get stuck because the space inside the nail chamber is too big. The operator is unable to carry on the nailing operation and replacement or maintenance is required, therefore improvement is necessary.
An improvement on relevant mechanism such as TW Appl. No. 083214748, which disclosed that the mechanism consisted of gliding block, connecting plate, fixing base, guiding plate and adjusting plate. The gliding block penetrates the fixing base and two corresponding guiding plates and keeps a proper distance inside the magazine cover, and the adjusting plate is arranged between two guiding plates, in addition, one end of the connecting plate is coupled to the notch of the adjusting plate. However, the inner portion of the magazine for gliding the nail has no protective structure, therefore improvement is necessary.
There is another improvement on relevant mechanism as shown in FIG. 5, which disclosed that a magazine includes a gliding device, via the gliding device to protect the inner portion of the magazine for gliding the nails. One end of the gliding device has a protruding part and a locking part for fixing with the magazine, and the magazine has an aperture of retaining part relative to the protruding part for fixing with the gliding device to reduce the abrasion on the inner wall of the magazine and avoid slant of nails. In addition, the gliding device may be replaceable.
Although the above-mentioned structures can achieve the objective of improvement on magazine, however such structures still have shortcomings in use, such as the protruding part and locking part of the gliding device are easy to get abrasion and unable to be fixed. The foregoing structure discloses that the gliding device is able to reduce the abrasion on the inner wall of the magazine and replaceable, but the protruding part and locking part of the gliding device will bear a reacting force while nailing, which will cause the gliding device to bounce. The protruding part only has one fixed point, which is unable to contact tightly with the magazine, so that the protruding part, the locking part and the retaining part will be attrited, and the gliding device is easy to come off the magazine so that the nails are unable to push to the barrel smoothly.
In addition, the inner wall of the magazine is easy to be attrited. Because the gliding device is not fixed exactly, after the protruding part, the locking part and the retaining part are attrited, the gliding device is easy to get loose. Besides, the nail heads are glided inside the gliding device and the rest portions of the nails are accommodated inside the magazine, which will cause an improper shake. The inner wall of the magazine is easy to rub with the nails while nailing, which will cause the abrasion on the inner wall. After a period of use time, the inner space will be enlarged and the nails will be easy to get stuck.